


Push Notifications

by windywaters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windywaters/pseuds/windywaters
Summary: Where Jongdae is being horny on main about his crush on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	Push Notifications

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020, cloud 25.
> 
> Not beta read!

Jongdae flops head first on his bed, arms and legs spread out as if he were to make a snow angel on the sheets. He takes a deep breath before letting it out with a scream. Had he not been lying face down on the mattress with the pillows muffling the sound, he would have surely alerted the entire neighborhood with the pterodactyl-like screech. This time, they are lucky. However his roommate sure isn’t.

Baekhyun drops his phone from the sudden high-pitched sound coming from the other side of the room. He himself lets out a shocked yell, a fair reaction to both Jongdae’s scream and the pain of his face being the landing site for his heavy phone, and springs up into a seated position on his bed. He whips his head to the side and looks bewildered at Jongdae, or where he should be. Instead he finds a pile of mess; pillows thrown all around a few on the floor, bed sheets crumbled and showing the mattress underneath, blanket forming a mountain in the middle of it all. 

Confused and annoyed, he stands up and stomps over to the messier side of the bedroom. A mixture of groans and moans come from beneath the blanket. Baekhyun grips the ends of it, tugging with all his might to reveal Jongdae curled up underneath; looking at him with big wide eyes and open mouth, obviously not expecting that. 

He squeaks out a tiny _Ah_ before Baekhyun throws the blanket aggressively at the floor and starts yelling at him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Why is the first thing you do after coming home immediately disturbing my stream and start screaming out of nowhere? Couldn’t you have waited like 1 hour to have your mental breakdown or what?”

Jongdae sits there, merely gawking at Baekhyun for a few seconds, before he slaps and rubs his face with both hands. He shakes his head a few times and then drags his hands down with a sigh to give the other a crestfallen look.

“Baekhyun… you don’t get it man,” he starts, fake-sniffing and wiping away invisible tears. “He was so— he was so goddamn hot today Baek. Like, molten lava type of hot. Death Valley type of hot. ‘Throat dry and pits leaking like a waterfall’ type of hot.” 

The two stare at each other; one with a pout on his lips and other with a baffled expression.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Baekhyun sighs, huffing out an unamused laugh. “Are we really doing this again today? This is the fourth time this week, Dae. And it is just Wednesday.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Jongdae grumbles, exaggerating his pout.

“Let’s see… One time when you got home on Monday, one time in the morning _and_ in the evening yesterday, and now once again. If I’m any good at Math, that makes it four times.”

Jongdae lets out a groan. “Come on Baek, can you blame me? Ever since he quit his job at that coffeeshop, I’ve been seeing him less and less! Today felt like a whole feast being presented to me after weeks of mere tiny crumbs of bread.” He puffs out and pats his stomach, looking full and delighted. “But you know, I wanna be greedy. As fun as it is to look at him for hours, it just makes me crave even more to have my mouth on his—”

“I swear to God. If I have to hear about Junmyeon’s dick one more time this week I am making you sleep over at Chanyeol’s.”

Jongdae gasps and moves onto a kneeling position to look at Baekhyun eye to eye and grabs his shoulders. “You would not,” he hisses out, horrified. Sleeping over at Chanyeol’s would mean third wheeling him and Kyungsoo, which in turn would mean not getting any sleep whatsoever.

“Oh trust me, I would. So if you don’t want to come to school looking like a zombie and embarrass yourself in front of your boy, I’d suggest maybe calming down a bit and keeping your thoughts for yourself.” Baekhyun smirks at him and pats his head, as if Jongdae were to be a little child. Which he kind of is, to Baekhyun at least. His inexperienced, pubescent, way-too-horny child. Jongdae slaps the hand away, another pout finding its way to his lips, and scoots back to rest against the wall.

“Fine,” he huffs to himself as his devil of a roommate goes back to his own bed. Jongdae suddenly gets a brilliant idea. He grabs his phone and unlocks it, immediately heading for a certain blue-icon app. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino 7h 

if dinosaurs had feathers weren't they basically just a bunch of gigantic murderous chickens running around? hmmmmm

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 5m

baek won’t let me rant about my boner to him so i'm doing it here instead :((

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

there fr needs to be a rule that bans wearing the tightest jeans in existence and leaves nothing to the imagination while holding a presentation!!!!!

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

if that rule existed, kim junmyeon would be stuck in school jail or something

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

wait there’s a word for that… detention?

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

kim junmyeon would be stuck in detention forever with his inconsiderate ass

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

he did not give a FUCK about the rest of us forced to sit through a 20 minute presentation with the choice of looking at either some bland boring paintings or gods favorite human wearing pants you would wear to the club

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

those thighs… those big meaty tight leather jean clad thighs.. i would sell baekhyun to have those around my head 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

phew even with that ugly grandpa sweater he looked like something straight out of my wet dreams

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

this is my first time ever writing about my jorny (junmyeon horny) thoughts… kinda fun ngl

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

mayhaps i will continue doing this

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

goodnight i am off to see junmyeon in my not-family-friendly dreams

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Jongdae is closing his locker and hoisting the bag on his shoulder when an arm suddenly slings around his neck and he finds himself in a headlock. A hand starts aggressively ruffling his hair and, before he could utter a protest, a deep loud voice starts yelling from above him.

“Well, well, well, won't you look at that. Here’s my little Jongdae all grown up. I never thought I would live to see this day, and yet here we are. Man I really didn’t think you had it in you. Looking all pure and innocent, but inside you’ve been keeping these filthy, raunchy thoughts swimming around in your head.”

The person yet again doesn’t wait for Jongdae to say something, instead quickly switching from the headlock to rapidly shaking him back and forth and continuing the chatter all while Jongdae's face turns green.

Just moments before bile actually starts coming up, he grips the arms on his shoulder and squeezes tightly— tightly enough that they let go with a yelp. 

“Ouch man, what was that for?”

Jongdae takes a few moments to regain his breath and push down the vomit, then turns to glare at the taller man.

“Really Chanyeol? I should be the one asking you that. Why did you come out of nowhere and start assaulting me?” he bites out sneeringly. 

“Hey man, assault is a strong word,” Chanyeol exclaims hastily, putting his hands up. “You can’t blame me for being proud and excited for you, this is a big day!” 

“Did I miss some sort of event for today? Because I don’t remember anything special, it’s just a normal Thursday.” 

Chanyeol snorts and starts roughly poking him.

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what happened yesterday.” When Jongdae merely raises his eyebrow and just looks at him puzzlingly, he continues. “The whole ‘being horny on main’ act you pulled? Going from posting about dinosaurs and how they’re just huge chickens to writing detailed descriptions on how you want Jeongmyeon’s or whatever his name was, thighs around your head? Who taught you this kind of stuff, you perv.” 

Chanyeol playfully hits Jongdae’s arm, oblivious to the shorter one’s shocked and reddening face. Jongdae stutters and hits him back, but in a much harder punch once again resulting in a yelp from the other. “I- I completely forgot you followed me there oh my god this is so embarrassing who else saw oh my god what if Sehun saw and he tells Junmyeon about it and so he knows what I think about and I have to hide wherever I go or even worse stay at home because of the embarrassment or- or what if— “ 

Jongdae’s frantic rambling grows in volume the longer he goes, and before he starts yelling for the entire school to hear, Chanyeol sets a finger to his mouth and silences him. 

“Dude, you’ll expose yourself first if you continue right here and announce the whole thing in front of everyone,” he hisses out. “Besides, uh, kinda inevitable seeing as you’re no longer—” 

“Park. Chan. Yeol.” A deep voice interrupts Chanyeol from behind. Jongdae watches as all the blood drains from his face as he slowly turns around and greets the voice. 

“Ahh, hey Soo. What a surprise to see you here, haha. I was just, uh, talking with Jongdae over here, about, uh, yesterday. Yeah….” He laughs awkwardly, scratching his head and sending the shorter guy— Kyungsoo, a lopsided grin. Jongdae greets him with a smile and a tiny wave when Chanyeol mentions his name, getting a nod in return. 

“Jongdae, it’s been a while. Look, I’d love to chat more and catch up but this giant elf of a boyfriend made me run around looking for him for 15 minutes, all because he doesn’t want to go to class with Yixing after accidentally walking on him eating faces with someone.”

Jongdae looks at him stunned, trying to process the new information he was given out of nowhere. Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for him to reply and continues. “So yeah, we’re 5 minutes late to class and if we go over 10 minutes and ruin my attendance even more, who knows what I’ll do with him, so bye.” 

The two walk off away from the lockers— or rather Kyungsoo dragging a reluctant Chanyeol, who’s whining _very_ loudly— something about being awkward and Yixing’s face and tongue and not being able to look him in the eye. Jongdae watches them disappear into the crowd, before remembering about his own class and scrambling for his phone. 

He has 5 minutes to get to class, and so he immediately heads off.

It’s English class, which means Junmyeon is gonna be there, which in turn means he _has_ to get a seat with a perfect view of him, no tall classmates blocking his sight. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Jongdae arrives right on time and even gets his favorite seat; 2 tables behind Junmyeon, with no one sitting in the middle obstructing his view. As soon as he takes a good look at him, he has to hold in his moan and swallow all the drool threatening to leave his mouth. 

Junmyeon looks— absolutely ravishing. He’s not wearing anything special, actually his style is pretty tame compared to other students. He’s simply donning a light pink oversized button-up with a white shirt underneath, combined with black wide-leg pants along. To other people, he would seem like the type you would want to coo over and smother and spoil, see him squirm in place with all the praise and compliments. To Jongdae... sure, he’d love to do that as well, but the other side of him wants to see Junmyeon squirm for _other reasons_. More specifically, he’d like Junmyeon underneath him and writhing with pleasure as Jongdae plays around with his— 

“Class hasn’t even started yet and you’re already making scenarios of you and Junmyeon, right in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by 20 classmates, him sitting a mere 10 meters in front of you.” 

A voice shocks Jongdae out of his thoughts, and he turns to the side to see Baekhyun shaking his head at him with pursed lips, disappointment in his eyes. Jongdae blushes at being caught red-handed and avoids his eyes by looking at the board in front. 

“Did, did I say all that out loud?” he whispers.

“No, but I don’t have to hear your thoughts to know exactly what you're thinking, not when you look at Junmyeon like he’s salmon on your plate in a world where plastic pollution has taken over the sea and cod takes up 99% of the fish population.” 

Jongdae gives Baekhyun a confused side-eye at the weirdly specific comparison.

“That’s valid I guess, but was I really that obvious?” 

“Yeah man. If he had taken a look behind him and saw you staring at him like that, he’d be running away begging to switch to a different class. So you better turn down your horniness level. You’re acting like a horny 14 year old who has just recently had his sexual awakening.” He hears Baekhyun let out a sigh, but before he can retort against him, the teacher walks in and he switches his focus on the board. Definitely not stealing glances at Junmyeon’s back. 

As class begins and the teacher talks with her monotone voice, Jongdae zones out into his own thoughts once again, not catching a thing of what’s being announced. He misses Baekhyun’s astonished glance at him, and is confused when the rest of class suddenly stands up from their seats. He looks over to Baekhyun to ask what’s going on when he also stands up and wiggles his eyebrows at Jongdae. 

“Good luck, have fun, don’t scare him away,” he snorts out quickly and storms off. Before Jongdae can ask what he means, another voice speaks up in front him.

“You’re Kim Jongdae, right?” 

Jongdae faces the owner of the voice, and his jaw hits the ground.

“Y— Yeah,” he croaks out after a few seconds, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that’s me. Kim Jongdae, yep. That’s my name. Hi.”

In the back of his mind, Jongdae wonders if he actually fell asleep in the middle of class and started dreaming, because there is _no way_ Kim Junmyeon is standing in front of him, _talking to him_. And now he’s giggling and Jongdae swears he just ascended to heaven because Junmyeon's eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up all cutely.

“Hi. I’m Kim Junmyeon,” he says, and Jongdae just barely stops himself from saying _I know_ , because he _shouldn’t_ know and it would make him look like a creep. “I’m so excited to work with you! I don’t really have any specific ideas for what we should work with yet, and I’m not really sure what you’re into, so how about we just spend the first lesson getting to know each other?”

Junmyeon babbles off while he moves even closer to Jongdae to pull out Baekhyun's chair and sits on it. Right beside him, only mere centimeters between, and Jongdae is just about to combust right then and there. 

“Sorry. What? Work together?” he asks, and Junmyeon gives him a nod.

“Didn’t you hear? Our new assignment is a group project, and the teacher assigned us two together. I look forward to working with you.” 

“Oh… Well then, I look forward to working with you as well. Let’s bomb this assignment together.”

Junmyeon flashes Jongdae a smile that once again has his eyes crinkling and becoming crescent moons on his face, and Jongdae finds it cruel to not give him a smile back even if he just felt his heart skip a beat. If he’s really gonna be working alongside the man of his (wet) dreams… boy is he in for a wild ride. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i don’t know what i did in my past life to land junmyeon as my groupmate but thank you past-jongdae <3

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

not @ me thinking i was having another wet dream when junmyeon showed up

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i hope he didn’t notice how often i was trying to hide my boner from him

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

he sat so close to me i could smell him and, not to be chanyeol, but my alpha wolf inside went feral over it

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

might commit a crime and break into his house to steal a used work-out shirt and wear it to bed every night so i start and end the day with his smell

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

huh 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i might’ve just discovered a new fetish

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

kim junmyeon has awoken a new side of me i never knew existed

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

kim junmyeon king of awakening my kinks and fetishes

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


When Jongdae walks into English class the next day, he definitely doesn’t expect Junmyeon to immediately walk up to him, grab his hand and start dragging him to the back of the room. Flustered at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, his mind races with thoughts of the soft, smooth hand holding his own, gently tugging and guiding him. By the time he comes back to his senses, he’s standing at the very back of the room— the corner farthest from the door and by the window with an empty table save for Junmyeon and his belongings. 

“Sorry for dragging you like that without asking but I really love this spot. The window might distract us when we work but since we decided to just get to know each other first and talk about what to do, I figured it wouldn’t hurt. Is that okay?” Junmyeon asks and tilts his head to the side. 

“Oh— uh— yeah of course. Yeah. That’s completely fine with me.” Jongdae wonders to himself how someone could ever say no to that face as he sits down beside him. 

He tries to maintain a comfortable distance between their chairs; neither too far to come off as unfriendly nor too close as to invade each other's personal space. Junmyeon either doesn’t notice or just doesn’t comment on it, instead just giving Jongdae one of his breath-taking smiles.

“So, shall we start?”

The lesson passes by in a blink of an eye. They briefly talk about themselves to each other and discuss different topics they like in hopes of finding something in common, and then assign the different parts of the assignment between the both of them. 

For the first day, they decide to just briefly research their topic and note down the important parts, which Jongdae quickly finishes. However, instead of telling Junmyeon to hurry and move on to the next segment, he stays silent and takes his time to fully check the other out.

This is his first time being so close to Junmyeon for more than a couple of seconds. There has always been a distance between the two of them, and more often than not, other people and objects obscuring his view, never letting him look at the other in peace. But now he can stare at him without having to stand on his toes or crane his neck around, struggling to catch even just a glimpse. 

With such close proximity, he notices the small details of Junmyeon that he would’ve never caught several meters away; like how his long, thin eyelashes tilt downwards, kissing his skin with every blink, or how he unknowingly squints his eyes and stick his lips out into a round pout as he puts all his attention on whatever he’s reading. 

Jongdae especially focuses on every single tidbit of detail of Junmyeon’s hands. For someone with such a soft look, appearance full of smooth curves and delicate features, his hands sure tell a different story. From Jongdae’s angle, he sees a pair of small boxy hands, definitely smaller than his, with such pudgy fingers that he has to strain himself not to reach out and hold them one by one. 

But the biggest highlight of his hands, the one that makes Jongdae squirm in his seat and adjust his jeans, are the veins. He wants to trace each and every one of them with a finger, the blue-ish veins that protrude from the surface of Junmyeon’s hands and forming patterns. Or even better, how they would feel against Jongdae’s bare skin if Junmyeon were to touch his body intimately. That would be nice, he thinks. Imagining Junmyeon rub the top of his hands on Jongdae’s bare chest, palming and grabbing onto every piece of muscle he can, until he dips down to— 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Glazed eyes snap up to meet Junmyeon’s round, shiny ones blinking cutely, round pout gone and replaced with a tiny frown. 

“What?” Jongdae huffs out breathlessly.

“You were spacing out and kept mumbling to yourself, and now you look kind of hot and flushed. Do you like, need a glass of water?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, both to answer Junmyeon’s question and to get rid of all the inappropriate images he had imagined in his head. 

“Aah no, there's no need for that,” he laughs it off. “I just got too deep into my thoughts while waiting for you.” 

“Oh then, you should have said something! Now I feel bad for making you wait.” His pout is back, bottom lip jutting out, and Jongdae screams inwardly at being the receiving end of The Pout.

Guilt and shame immediately crashes over him for imagining such scandalous imagery just a few seconds ago of such a— _such a pure, innocent_ person, and he quickly casts his gaze somewhere else, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s fine really! I didn't want to interrupt you or anything,” he tries to reassure, not wanting to reveal his true intentions. 

Junmyeon hums unconvinced but lets it be after a moment. “Well anyways, class is almost over so there's no use to start with the next segment.”

Surprised, Jongdae looks at the time and notices that it has indeed been nearly an hour and that there are only 5 minutes left. “Wow, time really passed quickly.”

Junmyeon giggles while closing his laptop and packing up his stuff. “That means you had a good time! And well, so did I. I’m glad I ended up with you as my partner, Jongdae. You seem— well you seem like a cool person.” 

Jongdae snorts and poses proudly, hands on his waist and pointing his chin upwards. “So it seems my charm has worked on you. What can I say, I suppose I am a pretty cool guy.” 

“I take it back, you're awful,” Junmyeon gags and looks at him in fake-disgust, before ultimately laughing with him. They continue to playfully bicker and joke around until the lessons end and Jongdae waves him goodbye with a smile as they part ways in the hallway. 

Not even Baekhyun’s neverending teasing manages to get rid of Jongdae’s big, cat-like grin as he lies on his bed later that evening and thinks back on his day. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

junmyeon hands

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

jands 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

i'm not into accessories but if having junmyeon’s hands around my neck counts as a necklace, i wouldn't mind wearing it 24/7

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

not just my neck tho… preferably around my dick too

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

a dicklace, like a necklace but for my dick

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

or would it be a bracelet, a dicklet

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

jands as my dicklace/dicklet

**kyungsoo** @kyungiesoo

i am begging you, please shut the fuck up 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


It’s not until the next day that Jongdae realizes he forgot to ask Junmyeon one vital question. They have English class, the only one they share, 3 times a week; on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, meaning he has to wait 3 days to see him again. With such an important assignment, they’re bound to have to study together outside of class time, and have to talk and arrange a time. But somehow, they both forgot to ask for each other’s phone numbers or any other way of communicating yesterday. 

Jongdae makes sure to remember to ask him the next time he sees him, repeating it to himself over and over, praying it doesn’t get pushed out by any x-rated thoughts the next time he finds himself face-to-face with him. 

He spends the day scorning whoever assigned the classes and schedule, only putting him in one mutual class with Junmyeon. Chanyeol pokes fun at his luck, boasting about his _four_ classes with Junmyeon. Jongdae thinks about using him to relay his question to Junmyeon, but he would rather bite his own toenails off than ask for a favor from him of all people. Knowing Chanyeol, he would want some bizarre request as payment. So he relents himself to three days of waiting to meet Junmyeon again.

Luckily for Jongdae, he doesn’t need to, as they somehow bump into each other later that day during lunch. As in literally.

He’s running around a corner on his way to the cafeteria when suddenly he crashes into someone and finds himself with his ass on the floor. Groaning, he rubs his forehead and feels it throb in pain. 

“Oh god are you okay?” 

Jongdae looks up and sees Junmyeon crouching in front of him, worry etched on his face and a red spot forming on his forehead. He connects the dots and quickly stands up, pulling Junmyeon with him by his arms.

“I should be asking you that because that spot on your forehead does not look nice. How do you feel? Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Is the room spinning around you? Do I need to take you to the nurse?” Jongdae asks frantically, his hands unconsciously finding their way to Junmyeon’s face and gently holding him. Junmyeon blinks at him silently before breaking into a grin. 

“So you’re a mother-hen type of friend aren’t you? That’s cute, I definitely wasn’t expecting that,” he giggles out. Jongdae stares at him, dumbfounded, and notices where exactly his hands are. He swiftly pulls away, not-so-successfully trying to make it look casual, and instead crosses his arms and tries to scowl at him.

“Cute? I thought I was cool. Cute is definitely not used to describe me.”

“So you deny the cute part but not the mother-hen part?” Junmyeon snickers.

“Hey, mother-hens are pretty cool aren’t they? A little scary, but definitely cool and awesome,” Jongdae retorts back, puffing out his chest.

Junmyeon giggles again. He does that a lot. A hazard for Jongdae’s health, truly.

“Well then, mother-hen, you don’t need to worry about me,” Junmyeon says, poking his red forehead. “It doesn’t really hurt that much, I’ll be fine.”

Jongdae lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. If something were to happen to you now, I’d have to probably get a new partner for English.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at him. “You make it sound like something dramatic happened. I’m not that delicate that a little bumping into someone would somehow break all the bones in my body you know?”

Letting out a snort, Jongdae raises an eyebrow back at him. “You kinda do. You look like a tiny little bunny. One wrong move and you’re done for.”

“Tiny? Little? You’re barely taller than me!” Junmyeon bristles.

“See! You’re proving my point. As intimidating as a tiny little bunny,” Jongdae teases. “But anyways, this is actually a good chance meeting. I need your LINE ID, tiny bunny.”

Junmyeon scrunches his nose and huffs. “What makes you think that I would be willing to give you my LINE ID after you insulted me like that?”

“Your grade in English?” Jongdae snorts out, amused.

“Oh right.” Junmyeon pouts. “Well, thing is, I don’t have LINE.”

“You don’t? Then how about Snapchat? Instagram? T-Twitter?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head at all three. “I don’t really use any social media apps, although my friends have made me try them out before, but I always ended up deleting them after a few days.”

Baffled, Jongdae stares at him like he suddenly grew a head out of nowhere. “Not a single one?” Another shake of his head. “Oh uhm… then how about your email? We can just email each other I suppose. You have got to have an email at least.” Jongdae knows he sounds desperate at this point, what kind of teenagers email each other in today’s society? But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Junmyeon stares at him with an astonished look as if he can’t believe what Jongdae just said. He waits a beat and then slowly points out, “You know you could just get my phone number instead right?”.

Silence ensues as the two continue to stare at each other before Jongdae quietly lets out an embarrassed _Ah right_ , and passes Junmyeon his phone, face flushed. Junmyeon’s shoulders shake with laughter as he puts in his number in the others contact list, before handing back the phone. 

“There you go! I put in my email too just in case you ever feel like mailing me instead,” he teases. 

Jongdae looks at the new addition to his contact list, ‘(not) tiny bunny’ with a bunny emoji at the end, and there is indeed an email attached to the contact. He grins back at Junmyeon. “Who knows? Maybe I will.”

The two part ways shortly after, Jongdae continuing his task to get some food and Junmyeon on his way to his classroom for a lesson. All the while, Jongdae keeps unlocking his phone to smile down at the bunny emoji looking back at him. Not a single time in the past month did he ever imagine having Junmyeon’s phone number, or even getting to talk and joke around with him like they were friends. _Are_ they friends? Sure Jongdae knew a lot about the other, all thanks to pestering Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with dozens of questions, but officially they just met a day ago. 

Knowing he’s forming some sort of relationship with Junmyeon, even if platonic, makes Jongdae want to go to church and start believing in God, to praise and thank him for bestowing this miracle upon Jongdae. And that’s exactly what he tells to his friends later after completing his little journey to the cafeteria and meeting up with them at the classroom. He also retells his encounter with Junmyeon, proudly showing off his number like a trophy because no one believed him.

“No fucking way,” is what Baekhyun says while squinting his eyes at the screen. “That is fake. That has to be fake. There is no way you got his number after embarrassing yourself like that.”

“Maybe he heard how thirsty and desperate I sounded and felt pity for me,” Jongdae says blankly, sitting slouched in his chair with a milkshake in his hand and letting the other two stare at his phone like it’s something they’ve never ever seen before.

Baekhyun breaks his gaze with the phone to jump in his seat and whip his head back, laughing loudly. Minseok turns to frown at Jongdae, confused.

“You know you just dissed yourself right?” he says. Jongdae shrugs at him, sipping his milkshake extra loudly. “Well, at least you acknowledge it, I’ll applaud you for that.”

“Jongdae, man, ever since your Junmyeon-phase started, you’ve done things I never thought I would see you do in this lifetime. You're like— a changed man,” Baekhyun pipes up, now sitting laid-back on the chair and hands clasped on his stomach. 

Minseok snorts and shakes his head in exasperation. “Those tweets… I never took you to be the ‘horny in main’ type of guy. I would've expected that from Baekhyun instead.”

Jongdae, instead of blushing and being embarrassed at finding out that Minseok knows about his tweets, simply grins and grabs his phone. “I guess I just had a late awakening.”

“Awakening sure is the right term,” Baekhyun says. “So what’s your first move going to be now that you have his number?” 

“My first move?” Jongdae asks.

“To get dicked down, or would you rather dick him down? Do you bottom? You don't seem like a bottom. Either way, we don't judge. But tell us your plan to get those fantasies of yours come true!”

Jongdae tilts his head sideways and scrunches his eyebrows at them. “I haven't really thought about it. I think I’d rather top, and also I don't… have a plan? I didn't get his contact with _that_ kind of intention.”

Minseok and Baekhyun’s jaws drop at Jongdae’s statement, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“You are kidding? No, you're not kidding. You're actually serious,” Minseok whispers quizzically. “You really don't have any intention of making a move on him?”

Jongdae feels like the wrong answer would be no, but anything else would be a lie. Sure he'd love to make his fantasies come true, but he knows to have low hopes and expectations. So he shakes his head truthfully. 

As expected, he's met with angry shrieks from Baekhyun. He slams his hands on the table and rises up, points an accusing finger at Jongdae, and glooms down at him. For once, he actually manages to look tall and even a little intimidating, if only he wasn't in an oversized blue onesie with cartoon figures etched onto the fabric. 

“I did not sacrifice hours and hours of listening to you ramble about Junmyeon’s dick only for you to not grab the chance to actually do something about your weird obsession. This is at least 20 hours of my time that I could’ve spent getting my own dick sucked, do you realize that? So I swear to God— Kim Jongdae, if you don’t make even a single move on Junmyeon, I will personally castrate you.”

Jongdae immediately backtracks his thoughts. Somehow, Baekhyun still manages to look and sound terrifying even in an oversized onesie full of cartoon faces. He nods his head rapidly up and down, which thankfully seems to reassure Baekhyun. He smiles and sits down, but not before patting Jongdae on the head, once again acting like a parent.

Needless to say, Jongdae definitely needs to search up some sort of flirting guide online.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

junmyeon seems so gentle and soft and loving and nice i bet he’d be the sweetest lover :(

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

what's this ???? you’re being soft on main ?????

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

soft gentle junmyeon please sit on my face and suffocate the hell out of me

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

that's more like it

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

replying to @byunbh

do you think if i asked nicely he would hold my neck and choke me a little? 

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

what's with you and choking… is this a new kink of yours

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

replying to @byunbh

so what if it is? don't talk as if you don't have the gross kinky wet dreams about ur sugar mommy all the time

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

at least most of my wet dreams actually come true while you're stuck with blue balls

**jongdae** @kimjongdino 

replying to @byunbh

hey you are partly responsible for my blue balls 

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

that is a sentence i never wanna hear from you directed at me ever again

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

also, idk, maybe if you actually made a move you’d find out if your tiny bunny is into choking or not

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae first met Junmyeon at a small coffee shop within walking distance from their school. Well, met is probably a bad word to describe it, as Junmyeon didn't even see or notice him. Saw is a better fitting word. Jongdae first saw Junmyeon at a small coffee shop, working behind the counter in a classic barista outfit.

All thanks to Baekhyun who physically dragged him out of his bed and their shared room a few weeks before the semester started, talking rapidly about some hot blonde waiter and Minseok’s coworker at his new job. He explained how he used the excuse of meeting Minseok to go buy himself some hot chocolate and spend hours and hours just sitting there waiting for his shift to end, when in reality he just wanted to look at her.

That day however, Minseok didn't have a shift, and so Baekhyun forced Jongdae to go grab some coffee with him because now his usual excuse wouldn’t work. And so Jongdae, the nice best friend that he is, went with him. After a few blackmailing and threatening and physical force of course.

Once Jongdae got a look at Baekhyun’s self-proclaimed goddess, he understood why Baekhyun was acting the way he was. She was really, really pretty, and anyone who took even just a glance at her would agree. 

But even with her standing in the room— blonde silky hair, pink lips and a nice figure— the one who truly caught Jongdae’s eyes was the guy behind the counter, accepting orders with a wide, toothy grin. It wasn’t even directed at him, most probably just the usual customer service smile, and yet Jongdae felt his world brighten up. 

He learned later that the guy’s name was Kim Junmyeon thanks to Minseok, and went everyday together with Baekhyun to the coffee shop. Yet not a single time did he ever speak to Junmyeon. Even after seeing him for the first time at school and finding out they share a class together did he ever talk to him, and a few weeks into the semester, he found out that he had quit his job. And so Jongdae’s frequent visit to the coffee shop dwindled into once every few weeks, stopping after Baekhyun started dating his crush and Minseok quit as well.

Now, about a month since his last visit, he steps into the building once again to meet Junmyeon. The big difference this time is that he isn’t standing behind the counter, instead he’s sitting at a table with two pieces of cake in front of him, wearing casual clothing and not a barista outfit. 

Jongdae halts and cowers behind a tall plant a few meters from the table. The inside of the store is warm and soft, like most typical coffee shops, and any other day, he would enjoy the cozy atmosphere surrounding him. But now he wishes he had picked a cooler, colder place to meet up with Junmyeon like maybe a modern library with an air conditioner or a fast-food place, because the warm air is not helping him try and fix his sweat problem.

He’s nervous, and nervousness often comes with sweaty foreheads and sweaty armpits. So unless Junmyeon has a sweat kink, Jongdae needs to quickly calm himself down and cool off. He takes a deep breath in and out, begging his own heart to stop thumping so fast. He doesn’t even know what exactly he’s so nervous for— this is not the first time he’s gonna be talking with Junmyeon. Although it is the first time they’re not inside the school building surrounded by other students. Maybe that’s why. Either way, he needs to do something because people are starting to look at him weirdly, and he’s pretty sure a waiter is on his way over, probably to ask him to leave.

Thankfully, Junmyeon didn’t see his strange behaviour. He lights up and greets Jongdae with a smile which he responds back with an equally bright one, albeit a little shaky at the edges, but Junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I didn’t know what kind of cake you like, or if you even like cakes to begin with— though you give off the vibes that you do— so I ordered two of my favorite ones! If you don’t like it, I’ll just simply eat both of them,” Junmyeon says as he pushes forward one of the cakes. 

“Is this Red Velvet?” Jongdae questions, looking down and taking a bite, humming approvingly at the taste. “Tastes good!”

Junmyeon’s smile grows wider at Jongdae’s thumbs up gesture. “It does, doesn’t it? I tried baking one myself but I’m kind of a disaster at the kitchen. That’s why I’m so thankful that this place makes really good ones, and it’s not even far from school! I actually used to work here a while ago too.”

“You did? That’s neat!” Jongdae gushes. He reminds himself he has to act like he didn't already know all this information about the other unless he wants to be called a stalker. “Oh, not the baking part, the working part. I’m a bit of a bad baker myself actually, but I do occasionally cook when I have the time and money.”

“Neat—” Junmyeon snorts, “who even uses that word these days? You sound like an old man.”

Jongdae lets out a tiny screech, a feigned offended expression on his face. “I’m not the one who doesn't have a single social media account am I? Let me guess, you don't even have Facebook, do you!” he accuses. 

That seems to catch the other off-guard, freezing mid-bite with his spoon in his mouth and eyes wide, stunned. Jongdae has to stifle a laugh to continue the charade. He can so easily imagine a pair of black bunny ears on top of Junmyeon's equally dark hair, standing straight up in alarm. 

Junmyeon takes a moment to eat and swallow down the cake before putting down the spoon with a pout. “Uhm, I— I don’t. Have Facebook,” he stammers out, red-faced. He exaggerates his pout and frowns when Jongdae cackles at him. “That’s not exactly bad though isn’t it? It’s worse to have Facebook and _still_ use it,” he tries to retort.

“Yeah, yeah true but come on, who doesn’t have it these days? I even know three-year-olds who have one or two accounts already,” Jongdae teases. Somehow, his nerves seem to have already calmed down enough that he can easily tease and joke around with Junmyeon. His heart still occasionally thumps extra loudly, but that has more to do with Junmyeon’s blinding smile and overall cute aura. 

They continue to jokingly bicker with each other before the conversation turns into mundane things, which normally would bore the hell out of Jongdae, but Junmyeon somehow manages to make something as simple as grocery shopping seem fun and interesting. It’s the way he talks; it’s not just him speaking with his mouth, but also his wide variety of facial expressions and wild body language involved that makes Jongdae hang onto every single word and gesture he says and does. 

And Jongdae, well he’s always been a very responsive person. He responds as enthusiastically as Junmyeon tells the story; gasping and laughing and shrieking at the right moments. And so their conversation is lively and animated. An outsider would think they were discussing an action movie, when in reality they could be talking about something as simple as choosing between two different noodles. 

They almost forget the entire purpose of the meeting— to discuss their assignment, until Junmyeon remembers mid-way into his third story, but by then it’s been an hour and a half, and so they scramble to get out their notebooks and laptop. They only manage to cram in a half hour of actual work, but Jongdae wouldn’t call it a waste of time. Not when he got to hear Junmyeon laugh and giggle for almost two hours straight.

Junmyeon requests they do it again, the exact same time next week. And who is Jongdae to say no to such an offer?

And thus starts their weekly coffee shop outings. 

(Jongdae tried calling it dates once and his face burst into flames. And thus for health reasons, he turns to calling them outings instead.)

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino

OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED JUNMYEONS CALL BECAUSE I WAS BUSY MASTURBATING

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i called him back as soon as i saw the call and :(((( he is so cute

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

he just wanted to gush about how much fun he had today at the cafe

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

even though all we did was share embarrassing stories 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

and study for like 5 mins….

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

pretty productive study session overall i would say

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

the way he gulped down and licked that spoon with cake… hightest tier of masturbation material i think 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

now lemme imagine that facial expression again but him between my legs :D

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i am once again tested positive for horny

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few weeks into the assignment, Jongdae finds himself inside a store, scowling at the objects in front of him with his arms crossed. He’s been in this exact position for five minutes, trying to make a decision.

There are two things he has his eyes trained on; figurines of a male anime character, but in two different poses. Both poses are a little suggestive, one a bit more compared to the other with a little more exposed skin and other items. Jongdae would rather get that one but it seems that more skin equals a heavier price tag. So he spends time debating whether it’s worth it or not.

He’s so deep in his thoughts that he fails to notice someone in front of him on the other side of the glass wall trying to get his attention. He also fails to notice said person walking into the store and stand beside him. It’s not until they actually speak that Jongdae is taken out of his thoughts.

“I didn’t know you were into anime.”

Jongdae jumps slightly into the air before turning around only to see a familiar face right beside him. 

“Junmyeon?” he gasps, the other giving a nod. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh I just arrived here a second ago. I saw you from outside looking all serious and somber so I was curious as to what got you that way.” He moves his gaze to the figurines, raising his eyebrows. “Very interesting dolls you’ve got here. Are you gonna buy one?”

Jongdae makes a face at his word choice. “Did you really just call them dolls? They’re called figurines, you old man.” He grabs the two that caught his eyes, gently holding them on both of his hands. “I was thinking of buying either of these two.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just call me that, you brat,” Junmyeon grumbles before bending slightly down and examining the one on the left with a curious look. When he moves to the other, his face reddens and he glances up at Jongdae with wide eyes. “You— you’re thinking of buying _this_ one?” he questions.

Jongdae doesn't know whether to be surprised or not that Junmyeon looks so scandalized at seeing the provocative figure. He knows it's not exactly the most child-friendly one out there— not with the full-body black leather suit with an exposed chest area, long silver chain hanging from a choker and hands cuffed behind.

Maybe Junmyeon’s shock comes more from the fact that Jongdae most literally just outed himself as not only being into men, but also definitely being into some kinky shit. 

“Oh, uh, yeah I am,” he states confidently. He’s not about to turn into a blushing mess, he's never embarrassed at revealing his preferences to others. “It’s a little pricey though. Pricier than this one, which is more tame, but also a little boring.” He lifts said figure up, frowning.

Junmyeon looks at him for a moment longer before smiling, seemingly coming over his shock. He hums and nods his head in thought. “That’s a tough decision. Would you like my input?”

“Of course!” Jongdae exclaims happily. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Junmyeon shows no sign of disgust or judgmental feel, even moving on as if it wasn't a big deal— which it really isn't.

Not that he was expecting it. If he recalls correctly, Junmyeon is friends with Kyungsoo after all, who has no qualms about hiding his relationship with Chanyeol, and he never really seemed to be the type to judge other people for their lifestyle or choices. Just another addition to Jongdae’s list of why Junmyeon might be the top contender of best person in the world.

After a few silent moments of Junmyeon pondering, he comes to a decision. “I think you should go with this one,” he says, pointing at the right one, the one with chains. “I’m sure it’ll be worth the money since you seem to really like it a lot more. If you buy the boring one, there's a bigger risk of you being disappointed once you get home and put it up on display, or whatever you do with them. Well, uhm, that's just my own take on it though!” 

Jongdae hums approvingly. He carefully puts down the left one back to its original position and turns back to Junmyeon with a bright grin. 

“Ok, you convinced me! I’ll buy this one,” he declares.

Junmyeon claps softly and bounces on his heels. “Glad I could help,” he says with a bright smile.

They walk together to the counter, occasionally stopping to look in awe at other items but ultimately not picking any of them up. Junmyeon checks out the huge animal plushies as Jongdae pays, gushing at the softness of the fabric. 

“So what exactly were you here for anyways? Before you saw me, that is,” Jongdae questions as they step out of the store, now holding a plastic bag with his new figurine stored inside. 

“Oh, I was just on my way to buy a couple things myself. Nothing as fun and exciting as yours, just some new clothes and shoes,” Junmyeon replies.

“Do you want some company?” 

Junmyeon nods eagerly, which Jongdae smiles widely at. And so they walk together from store to store, trying out several items from hats to sunglasses to socks. Junmyeon spares not even a glance at the price tag, just putting whatever catches his eyes on the basket to buy. Jongdae wonders just how much money the other has. His previous job at the coffee shop couldn’t have paid him that much, and yet here he is carrying several bags filled to the brim with fashion items. 

After three or four stores, they finally head over to an actual clothing store, one with shiny walls and floor and an atmosphere that screams “rich people”. Jongdae feels out of place with his simple white sweater and black cargo pants. If he didn’t arrive with Junmyeon, the scary lady by the counter would definitely ask him if he’s at the right store. 

Junmyeon seems to be familiar with the place as he grabs Jongdae by the wrist and leads him to the coat section. Jongdae sits on one of the soft leather couches they have and watches on as the other browses around, occasionally asking Jongdae for his opinion. After a few minutes has passed, he stands up to look at them himself. He immediately finds one that piques his interest and calls for Junmyeon.

“You’re looking around too?” he questions, peeking his head up from above the clothing racks. He bounces over to Jongdae and sees the coat he’s holding, gasping cutely. “That’s a pretty one you chose. Are you gonna try it?”

“Oh, no, it’s not really my style. I was thinking you were gonna try it,” Jongdae replies, shaking his head. “Only if you want to though!” he quickly backtracks, not wanting to get too ahead of himself.

Junmyeon shakes his head as well. “I’ll try it! I will!” he retorts and reaches for the coat, which Jongdae eagerly gives to him. He watches with rapt attention as Junmyeon puts it on and fixes his hair, the sight making him swallow and the room suddenly becoming too hot for his liking. 

Junmyeon poses with his hands in his jean pockets, looking at Jongdae shyly. “How do I look?”

“You look gr- great!” Jongdae croaks out, cursing himself for his voice choosing to crack at this exact moment. “It really, uhm, matches with your outfit. Color coordination or whatever it’s called. You look really, really pretty. I mean nice. Yeah.” 

He cringes at his word choice. He kind of wishes the ground would swallow him up, now that he managed to embarrass himself in front of Junmyeon out of all people. Who could blame him though? His mind is on the verge of shutting down at being able to see Junmyeon looking straight up like a front page fashion model with his own eyes, standing only a meter from him. The coat he chose is a navy blue oversized coat that reaches Junmyeon’s knees, almost drowning his petite body with its size, decorated with big silver buttons at the side. It matches perfectly with his grey checkered trousers and dark blue turtleneck, and Jongdae is definitely saving this moment and picture to use as material for later. 

Junmyeon visibly perks up at the compliment and looks down at the ground, playing with the buttons of the coat, and seemingly not even gonna mention Jongdae’s weird speech. He blushes and purses his lips, trying not to smile too hard. “Thank you, I’ll definitely buy it if you really think so.”

Jongdae lets out an excited breath and nods his head vigorously, as to which Junmyeon responds with a cute giggle, breaking the cool image the outfit gives off. 

They head to the counter for the last time so Junmyeon can pay for the coat, Jongdae holding his other bags in his arms while waiting for the other. Once they walk out of the store, Jongdae realizes it’s been a full three hours of shopping with Junmyeon, feeling like it’s only been a quarter of that time. He also feels his stomach growl unhappily, craving for food.

“Do you wanna grab something to eat? I’m feeling hungry after this shopping spree,” he turns to ask Junmyeon.

Junmyeon deflates and frowns sadly as he glances at his clock. “I would really, really love to do that, but I already promised my roommate we would eat dinner together. I’m sorry.” 

He looks at Jongdae with wide apologetic eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. Or would it be a kicked bunny in this case? Jongdae has to hold back a laugh, and instead consoles the other.

“Hey it’s okay, no worries. I know first-hand what can happen if you break a promise with your roommate,” he reassures, smiling his cat-like grin that Junmyeon seems to like. It works, and Junmyeon brightens up, even giggling at the joke. 

“I’ll make it up to you some other time, I promise! Just hit me up whenever you want to go out sometime,” Junmyeon says with a light blush. “And uhm, I had a lot of fun today. If you want, if you’re okay with it, I’d love to spend more time with you. Outside of studying that is. Maybe we could, you know, watch a movie sometime or have dinner together.”

Jongdae feels his stomach flip, not in a starving way, but rather in excitement. He’s not sure whether Junmyeon means to spend more time as a date, like romantically, or just hang out as friends. For now, he’ll take the safer route and not let his brain jump into conclusions.

“Sure, I’m up to hang out whenever,” he chirps happily.

“Oh. Yeah! Hang out,” Junmyeon mutters.

They continue to chat for a little longer before separating ways, Junmyeon heading to a different direction.

As Jongdae sits on the bus on his way home, he thinks about Junmyeon’s smile faltering, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i know i didn’t buy the coat for him but

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

whenever i see him wear it i get so happy and giddy inside

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

buy him an actual gift 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

just randomly ?? wouldn't that be weird

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

take him on that date he offered and then give it as date gift

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

STOP SAYING THAT HE DID NOT MEAN A DATE

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

you are so dense oh my god

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

whatever go get pegged instead

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

anyways i’d love to unhinge my jaws for junmyeon inside of a dressing room

**minnie** @coffeeseok

replying to @kimjongdino

sorry to break it to u but he has a pretty medium sized dick

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @coffeeseok

uh ok first off all ???? how do you know?????

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

second off, i absolutely do not care i bet it's still the most gorgeous dick in the entire universe 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

small medium gigantic, as long as it’s junmyeon i will break my jaw for him

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

i have a pretty small mouth anyways so 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

wish number 2732 in my kjm bucket list: have my esophagus broken by junmyeon in a dressing room 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

my newest anime figure is staring at me, judging me as i tweet this out… feels great man

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“And so guess what he said?”

“What.”

“He said… he said… ‘you would look cute in it too’... Cute. He called me cute. Again! That's the second time.”

“Cool.”

“And I just laughed it off because come on, _me_? Cute? I suppose I do have my cute moments here and there, but he’s way cuter than I am. Right? Right?”

“Uh huh.”

“He’s cute, like super cute, cute from any view, any side, any angle. But you wanna know which angle he would look the cutest from? When I’m looking up at him from between his legs. That would be the cutest, don’t you think?”

“Ok look, I came here because you promised to buy me fries and nuggets, but I did not sign up for all of this horny commentary so unless you talk about something else or shut up, I’m gonna leave.”

Jongdae sulks and pouts as Baekhyun stares at him with a blank look on his face. They’re at an almost empty McDonalds with french fries, nuggets and six types of dipping sauce in front of them, all paid for by Jongdae. 

“You disrupted my masturbation time so you have to pay the consequences now. And if you leave, you are not taking any food with you, so just sit there and listen,” he grumbles, taking a nugget and dipping it aggressively in garlic dip.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, sighing before plopping a fistful of fries into his mouth. It’s been days since Jongdae’s mall date with Junmyeon that he refuses to call a date for some reason, and yet here he is, still rambling about it. He tunes him out to focus on the food, but when he looks up, he spots something behind Jongdae’s back. Or someone rather. 

“Shut up, like seriously shut up right now or you are going to embarrass yourself,” he hisses out, clamping a hand over the others mouth. 

Jongdae glares at him, attempting to swat him away when he suddenly puts a smile on his face and retracts his hand. Before he can yell at him, another voice speaks up.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae blanches, immediately recognizing the voice. He turns around and confirms the owner of the voice.

“Junmyeon, hey, hi. Didn’t expect to see you here.” He searches for traces of disgust or shock in the others face, knowing he has a loud voice and no mouth-filter even in public places. He doesn’t find any, letting out an internal relieved sigh.

Junmyeon smiles, shrugging. “We seem to run into each other a lot. Would you mind if I sit with you for a while? I’m supposed to meet up with a friend but something came up with them so they’re coming a little late.” 

“Of course not! Take a seat, we don’t mind,” Jongdae reassures, scooting closer to the wall to give him space.

“We? Oh!” Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun with a surprised face, as if he forgot he even existed. “I’m so sorry, gosh where are my manners? Baekhyun right? I’m Kim Junmyeon, it’s nice to meet you!” he says apologetically as he sits down.

“Gonna pretend you totally didn't forget I was here because you're cute. Also trust me, I know who you are,” Baekhyun says with a smirk, glancing at Jongdae who immediately blanches. Baekhyun and Junmyeon do not seem like a good combination, he really hopes Baekhyun won’t do anything to embarrass or expose him. “How do _you_ know my name though?” Baekhyun questions, thankfully not elaborating his previous statement.

“You’re friends with Sehun, aren’t you? Oh Sehun. Well, he’s actually my roommate, he’s mentioned your name before,” Junmyeon answers, gesturing to the nuggets with his eyes and grabbing one after getting a nod. “Jongdae too, actually. I don't think I've told you that.”

Jongdae shakes his head. Sehun is just an acquaintance, Baekhyun knows him a lot better, making him wonder why exactly he talks about Jongdae of all people. 

“Sehun? Your roommate is Sehun?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “Oh man, that must be so much fun. Bet he organizes lots of parties at your place.” 

“Fun wouldn't be the word I use to describe it. I’d tolerate it more if he actually helped clean up the mess the morning after,” Junmyeon sighs, looking exasperated. “You seem to like parties a lot more than I do. You wanna switch roommates?” 

Baekhyun pretends to give it a thought before nodding his head vigorously. Junmyeon giggles as he then turns to Jongdae.

“What about you? Would you be fine if Baekhyun and I switched places?” he asks him this time, eyes twinkling. 

“I would trade Baekhyun away for anyone and anything at this point. Especially for you, you'd be way more fun as my roommate,” Jongdae jokes. 

He sees Baekhyun pout and stick out his tongue childishly, and Jongdae is about to continue teasing him when he feels Junmyeon move closer. Glancing over at the other, he feels rather than sees Junmyeon’s thigh against his, just like how he feels his cheeks quickly redden at the contact. 

“You really think so?” Junmyeon asks softly, and it takes Jongdae a moment to process what he’s said, his mind focusing on the warm heat of his thigh.

He swallows before replying hoarsely. “Yeah, of course.”

Junmyeon blushes lightly and scoots his upper body even closer to him. Now even their arms are touching, and Jongdae looks at Baekhyun only to find him observing them in vague surprise, chewing slowly on his fries, before meeting Jongdae’s eyes with a penetrating gaze. He gestures discreetly to Junmyeon and Jongdae is reminded of his previous threat; he should definitely make a move. But what exactly should he do? 

His thoughts are in disarray to say the least and he feels suffocated in the room. This sudden change in the air is heavily filled with tension. He curses himself for wearing a short-sleeved shirt, there is nothing to hinder Junmyeon’s soft smooth arm from rubbing against his own. Jongdae really has no clue as to what’s going on with Junmyeon, all he knows is that he needs to get space between them quickly before he does something embarrassing and inappropriate. His pants are starting to get way too tight and he is desperately trying to convey his panic to Baekhyun, but of course the other stays silent and just continues chewing, looking pointedly at him.

Coming up with no other plan, he bolts out of his seat and stands up. The other two let out a shocked noise, taken by surprise by the sudden action. 

“Pee. Bathroom. Now. Bye,” Jongdae rushes out and then quickly runs away before either of them could even utter a word. 

He enters the restroom and locks himself in one of the available stalls, and just. Sits. And waits. He takes his time calming down his rapidly beating heart with deep breaths and fans his face. Even after cooling down, the phantom touch of Junmyeon’s arm and thigh still sticks to him like a leech, and just thinking about it has his body heating up again. 

It’s after the third round of deep breathing that he feels his back pocket vibrate. He reaches back and grabs his phone, turning it on to see a notification from Baekhyun. 

  
  


**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

@kimjongdino what are you doing i know you did not have to take a piss 

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

GO AWAY I AM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE RIGHT NOW

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

i did not wake up this morning prepared for all this physical contact with junmyeon i am going to combust

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

oh my god stop acting like a blushing virgin 

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

now is your chance GO MAKE A MOVE

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

get back here now because trust me you are not immune to getting your ass beat

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

baek please he is so hot i can’t hide my raging boner for him please spare me

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

his arm was literally sticking to mine i could feel the softness and smoothness of it

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

if his arm feels like that his whole body has to be as squishy fuck fuck fuck

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

if i go out there right now i won’t be able to stop myself from jumping him

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

@byunbh BAEK HELLO WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

just come back 

  
  


Sighing, Jongdae locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket before opening the bathroom stall. He waddles his way back to the restaurant, feeling a tad bit embarrassed by his painfully obvious escape.

When he finally returns back to their table however, only a single person is waiting for him; sitting cross-armed with clear disappointment in his face. 

“His friend arrived,” Baekhyun explains, not even waiting for the question to come. “He was sad he didn't get to say bye to you.”

Jongdae nods gloomily with his head down, not meeting the other’s eyes. It feels like he’s being scolded by a parent for doing something wrong. “Did he say anything about me while I was away?” he asks with a timid voice.

“He did, but do you really think I’m gonna tell you what he said?” 

“I’ll go and buy more fries if you do.” 

Jongdae grumbles as Baekhyun purses his lips and shakes his head, his curiosity growing but he knows he won’t be able to get it out from the other. Baekhyun is the most stubborn one out of them when he truly has his mind set on it.

“Well there _is_ one thing I can tell you. Apparently Sehun’s hosting a party again, but only a handful of people are coming. It’s in two days and Junmyeon invited us, so you better make up for whatever mess happened today at the party,” Baekhyun informs him. 

“You're coming too?” he asks.

“I’ll be your backup in case you do something stupid like getting completely hammered.”

“Aww I knew you cared about me deep down,” Jongdae coos, only to get thrown cold soggy french fries on, which he picks up and eats. 

Baekhyun sends him a disgusted look.“So you refuse to eat cod but you will eat gross cold fries? You're unbelievable.” He sighs as Jongdae ignores him in favor of nomming on the single french fry that is left. “By the way, you realize your Twitter account is public right?”

That grabs the others attention, pausing mid-chew. “It is?”

“Yeah, seems you forgot to go back to private after finally getting a reply from that one cosplayer you used to be so obsessed with.”

“Oooh, I guess I did,” Jongdae hums. “Why are you just telling me now though?”

Baekhyun shrugs and drinks the rest of his soda, slurping loudly. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him but it's clear he has no more to say, so he drops the subject.

“So, what should I wear to the party?” he asks instead.

Baekhyun perks up and smirks broadly. “You should definitely let me put some makeup on you.”

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


**jongdae** @kimjongdino

why did i stay up till 3 am watching anime

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

my eyebags are horrendous thank you baek for knowing how makeup works

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

idk what to wear oh god

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

tight leather jeans or skinny ripped jeans???

**kyungsoo** @kyungiesoo

replying to @kimjongdino

wear ripped jeans you’re not going to a club

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @kyungiesoo

peepeepoopoo fine ripped jeans it is

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

had to get my eye poked at like 10 times by baek this party better be worth it

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Jongdae stares at his reflection, scrutinizing himself from head to toe. His comma hair is sticking out fashionably in several places, a little messy after raking his hand through it several times, but that’s just how he likes it. As per Kyungsoo’s request, or demand rather, he chose to wear his only pair of skinny ripped jeans that exposes his knees and part of his thigh. The washed out blue color matches his turtleneck of a darker shade with some cool colorful anime design on the front. 

He’s debating whether or not to top the outfit off with the blazer that came together with the turtleneck when Baekhyun barges out of the bathroom, hair neatly styled and makeup complete. He looks at Jongdae with his smokey eyes and grins as he poses dramatically by the door. “Let’s get this party poppin’,” he purrs.

“I thought you were just my backup, not be there to party like an animal and looking like you wanna get laid,” Jongdae sighs, deciding to wear the blazer after all. “Besides, don’t you have a girlfriend to be with instead?”

“Boohoo she knows I’m faithful,” Baekhyun retorts. “I’ll be there for you while also breaking hearts on the sidelines, ok?”

Jongdae snickers knowing Baekhyun will be doing exactly that, he wonders how many are gonna try and ask for the other’s number. “Well let’s go then, you have the address right?”

It takes them ten minutes by bus to get to Junmyeon and Sehun’s apartment, their off-campus apartment located farther away from the school compared to Jongdae and Baekhyun, but with a bigger room as compensation which makes it perfect for parties. 

The closer they get, the more nervous Jongdae is. He hasn’t spoken a word to Junmyeon ever since the mishap two days ago, and he has no idea what Junmyeon will do once they meet again. Although he did invite them to the party, so maybe he hasn’t completely broken his chance with him. There’s really only one way to find out.

Baekhyun rings the doorbell, expecting Junmyeon or Sehun to open and greet them, but oddly enough it’s neither. It’s a girl neither of them recognize and instead of asking for their names, she just pushes the door wider and let’s them in before immediately running off. 

“Uhm, okay then. Should we find Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, looking around the dim lit room. 

“He’s at the kitchen giving drinks out.” They whip their heads to the side to find Sehun walking towards them, a plastic tumbler in hand. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you both.”

“Are you drinking bubble tea at your own party?” Baekhyun sends him a confused look while Jongdae nods to him in greeting.

“Yeah but only for me. Unavailable for guests. Sorry,” Sehun apologizes with a blank tone. He looks down at Jongdae’s outfit, creasing his eyebrows together. “Thought you would go for the leather jeans. This outfit isn’t too bad though, I like the turtleneck.”

Jongdae gives Baekhyun a confused side-eye. He has only been here for maybe two minutes and he’s already questioning accepting the invitation, even if it came from Junmyeon himself. “Uhm, thanks? How did you know I was thinking about wearing leather jeans?”

Sehun purses his lips and smiles. “I have my sources,” he says. Jongdae waits for him to elaborate but all he does is take a sip of his bubble tea and stare blankly at them. “Anyways, kitchen is over there. Try not to run away at the slightest skin contact this time.” He points at a direction and snickers as Jongdae sputters red. Why does he know about that?

He parts with the two of them, Baekhyun following Sehun to the living room instead. When he walks into the kitchen, the first thing he notices is that there are a lot of bottles and pizza boxes littered around the room. The second thing is that he may have gotten the theme of the party wrong based on Junmyeon’s outfit.

“Jongdae! You came!” Junmyeon quickly notices and springs down from the dinner table to hop over to him, reminding him of that one bunny video with its owner coming back from work. He may or may not have watched bunny videos in his free time on days he didn’t see Junmyeon. 

“Did you forget to tell Baek that this was a soft comfy type of party?...” he starts, looking down at Junmyeon. “...because our outfits are vastly different. You’re like that meme of one pink purple house right next to my plain black house.”

Junmyeon giggles as he scrunches his nose and sways on his feet. It’s hard to see his face as it’s shadowed by his hoodie and the dim lighting of the room isn’t helping. Actually, it’s not just his face that’s covered, but almost his entire body is. The pastel pink sweater dwarfs his petite figure and covers his entire arm and hand, only the tips of his pudgy fingers peeking out and gripping the sleeves. Even his legs are hidden beneath his white silky trousers that reach the floor, although it doesn’t manage to cover his bare feet. 

“Mmmm, well,” Junmyeon sing-songs. “I was honestly too lazy to dress myself up. And besides, there isn’t really a theme to the party, just wear whatever you want. So I chose to wear ‘soft comfy’ clothes as you call it.” He spreads out his arms and grins. 

Jongdae feels himself turning into a pile of goo at the adorable sight, feeling an urge to just say fuck it and pull him into his arms to cuddle him. Instead he chuckles at him as he goes back to sitting at the table, Jongdae pulling out a chair and plopping himself on it.

He pulls an open box of pizza closer and inspects it, smiling when he sees it’s Hawaiian pizza. “Can I take a slice or are all these pizzas also only for Sehun?” he asks.

“Nono go ahead! Only the bubble tea is off-limits,” Junmyeon replies and takes a slice for himself. They both dig into the pizza, eating silently and listening to the music. 

It’s not necessarily an awkward silence but Jongdae can’t help getting slightly anxious the longer it goes on. Silence means he’s left alone with his thoughts, and right now the only thing going in his mind is if Junmyeon is ever gonna bring up whatever happened at McDonalds. And obviously how cute he looks munching on the pizza, but mostly the former. He’s so lost in his thoughts he almost misses Junmyeon asking him a question.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked what anime kept you up ‘til 3 AM,” Junmyeon says, trying to reach over the table to the tissue box. 

“Uh, Death Note. But how did you know about that?” Jongdae asks worriedly, somehow reminding him of Sehun's previous comment.

Junmyeon straightens up as he dabs a tissue around his mouth and takes a moment to respond. “Your um, your eyebags? I just guessed that, you know, you stayed up late. And since I know you like anime, I thought that you stayed up to watch it,” he explains. 

Now that his hood is pushed back, Jongdae has a better sight of his face and notices how the other won’t meet his eyes. He chooses not to mention it, or push the other even further— he can’t tell if he’s lying or not and Jongdae is afraid of finding out the truth. If Junmyeon somehow knew, he wouldn’t be speaking so casually with Jongdae right now, would he?

So Jongdae just nods. “I thought Baek had put enough concealer to hide the eyebags, but I guess not?” he mumbles questioningly. 

“To be fair, the eyeshadow and eyeliner do catch your attention instead, so he probably thought it was enough of a distraction,” Junmyeon quips, finally meeting his gaze. 

Jongdae grins cheekily and playfully bats his eyes at him, cupping his face with both hands and resting his elbows on the table. “He did an excellent job on the eye makeup, but only because he has such an excellent canvas to work on.” 

Junmyeon chuckles as Jongdae continues doing several poses with his hands, and the air between them turns playful like it always does. They spend time just like this; in the kitchen eating pizza with some pop music playing in the background, just the two of them. If it were not for the loud chattering coming from the other side of the wall, Jongdae would almost forget they were at a party. 

After three or four slices of pizza, he starts to get thirsty and asks about the bottles around the room. Junmyeon tells him that Sehun bought them and didn’t bother saying what type of liquid it is, just that they’re drinks for the guests. He grabs a cold one to hand over to Jongdae who then opens it up and takes a light sip. He makes a face at the bitter taste which Junmyeon laughs at and then changes into a surprised expression at the sweet aftertaste. Bitter drinks aren’t usually his favorite but he settles with it, not feeling like moving from his position to get some water.

Other people occasionally visit them to grab food or drinks but don’t stay long enough to join their conversation. Baekhyun shows up several times and checks on Jongdae, lingering and chatting with Junmyeon for a while before returning back to wherever he came from. He reveals that there has already been four girls and one guy that tried to hit on him only for them to be scared away with some terrifying lies that he came up with on the spot. Junmyeon is vaguely scared that some poor guy is gonna call the police on him, but Baekhyun quickly reassures that that won’t happen. Hopefully. 

At the fifth or so visit— Jongdae kinda lost count— Baekhyun takes with him a bottle of whatever drink it is, and it’s then Jongdae notices how he’s been drinking a lot even though he initially didn’t favor the taste. Junmyeon must’ve noticed it too as he points it out.

“I got used to the bitterness I think, but I didn’t mean to drink this much,” Jongdae yawns out. “What time is it by the way? ‘M feeling really sleepy already.” He raises his hand to rub his eye but stops himself at the last second, remembering he has makeup on.

“Only 6 PM. Do you wanna take a nap? You can use my bed if you want,” Junmyeon offers softly, looking at him with furrowed brows.

Jongdae shakes his head which somehow makes him feel lightheaded. He feels the need to drink some water and stands up but suddenly feels room spinning and finds himself lying on the floor instead. Footsteps run towards him and a pair of arms help him sit upright. Someone puts their hand on his forehead and once he gets his sight to focus he realizes it’s Junmyeon beside him, eyes widening with worry and a frown on his face.

He wants to ask him what’s wrong and what’s happening, but a bigger part of him can’t help but gush over Junmyeon’s close distance and pretty face. Also, it seems that his brain-to-mouth filter is no longer working because that’s exactly what comes out of his mouth instead of the former.

“Wow, you’re like, really close to me right now. You’re so pretty, did you know that? I bet people tell you that all the time,” he giggles and watches Junmyeon fluster. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I’m tired. Wanna sleep. Can I sleep?”

He vaguely hears Junmyeon call out Baekhyun’s name and hear another set of footsteps, but he has a hard time focusing and taking in whatever is happening around him. All that he has on his mind is sleep, Junmyeon and maybe sleeping with Junmyeon. He feels himself yawning several times and leans into Junmyeon’s warm hand that’s still on his forehead, closing his eyes. Hearing his name being called out, he reopens them to see Baekhyun now kneeling down next to Junmyeon, concern etched on his face. 

“What happened?” he asks Junmyeon, rubbing Jongdae’s back in soothing motions. 

“I’m not sure. He told me he was feeling sleepy and then stood up only to fall a second later on the floor. He didn’t even take a step or trip on anything,” Junmyeon replies. 

Baekhyun looks over at the table, and something must’ve caught his eye because a dark expression settles on his face. He turns back to Jongdae with a serious look. “Dae, did you know that you were drinking an alcoholic drink?”

Jongdae shakes his head lightly, understanding the question but not what Baekhyun is implying. He sighs and rubs his eyes in exasperation. Jongdae wants to tell him off for ruining his makeup that he spent so much work on.

“That’s not important right now,” Baekhyun snaps at him but swiftly withdraws and apologizes when he sees the hurt look on his face. “You know full well that alcohol paired with four hours of sleep do not mix well together, but you didn’t know what drink it was so I’ll let you off the hook this time. Still, you should’ve been careful with drinking.” He glaces meaningfully at Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what beverage it was either, but I should’ve looked out for him,” he apologizes, understanding his glance. He takes Jongdae’s hands in his own smaller ones and holds them, gently rubbing with his thumbs. “Do you want to take my offer and rest in my bed for a while? I won’t mind, not at all.”

He directs his question at Jongdae, who just blinks at him with twinkling eyes, giving no indication that he heard the question. Instead, he leans forward and wraps his arms around the other, nuzzling his face into his chest, not caring if the makeup smudges on the shirt. 

“Junmyeon you’re so warm and soft and cute and tiny, I really, really wanna hug and cuddle you but also wanna treat you well and see you writhe in pleasure did you see my tweets you saw them didn’t you so you know what I wanna do to you do you want that Myeonie? I really want that…” Jongdae mumbles speedily before slowly trailing off, words becoming more incoherent with each one. 

He once again just vaguely hears another voice talk, but it feels like they’re speaking from another room. He feels himself get drowsier and drowsier for every second and he tries to fight it off, to stay awake and hear Junmyeon’s response, but he knows a losing battle when he sees one. So he stops resisting, and sleeps.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


**jun** @bunnymyeon

uhm

**jun** @bunnymyeon

@byunbh did you guys get home safely?

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @bunnymyeon

yeah he’s dead asleep rn

**jun** @bunnymyeon

replying to @byunbh

that’s good!!.. I think?

**jun** @bunnymyeon

replying to @byunbh

when he wakes up can you tell him that our study session is still on

**junn** @bunnymyeon

replying to @byunbh

only if he’s feeling up for it though >.<

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @bunnymyeon

it’s ok he will be 100% up for it trust me

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


His head hurts. Like, really hurts. It feels like someone hit him with a sledgehammer right on the back of his head. His eyes feel heavy even after sleeping for more than ten hours and all he wants is to just go home back to his warm bed and sleep. But he can’t because his devil of a roommate Byun Baekhyun kicked him out of the room without his house key and locked the door.

“Come back when you’ve fixed your mess. Don’t even try running away and pretending you talked with him because I _will_ know whether you did or not,” is what he had said before slamming the door on his face. And so here he is, sitting at the coffee shop where it all started, and where it will all probably end as well.

He had woken up this morning with a much bigger headache and had spent thirty minutes wishing he was buried fifty meters under the ground instead— at least then he wouldn’t have to face the problems he just caused the night before. He’s not sure what was worse; recalling each and every detail of what you did or _not_ remembering and thus not wanting to slap yourself for every embarrassing thing that happened. 

Either way, now he has to face what he has been dreading ever since Baekhyun told him that Junmyeon wanted to talk. Speaking of Junmyeon, Jongdae can now see him approaching the table and— oh wow this was way more nerve-wracking than he thought it would be.

He forces his head to stay down and not meet the other’s eyes, taking a bite of the Red Velvet cake so he doesn’t have to speak, at least not right now. Out of the corner of his vision he sees Junmyeon’s figure take a seat in front of him, but he stays silent as well. 

Only the sound of coffee machines and other people chatting fills the room, neither of them having said a word. It’s painfully awkward, and Jongdae wonders if Junmyeon is waiting for _him_ to start. He’s scrambling for something to say when Junmyeon chooses to break the silence himself.

“Do you…” he starts, flinching when Jongdae whips his head up in surprise and looks at him. Sending him a small lopsided smile, he continues. “Do you want to actually study or do you want to talk about… what happened…” His voice is timid as he speaks, but his eyes are pointedly set on Jongdae and not wavering even once. 

Jongdae would really rather study in complete silence and pretend yesterday never happened, but he knows running away from the problem will just make it worse. “We should talk about it,” he sighs. Out of all the scenarios of him finally confessing to Junmyeon, he didn’t think it would be like this.

“I guess I'll start? You can probably already guess what I feel about you, especially if you saw my tweets. And speaking about them, I’ll delete them if they made you uncomfortable. Also, I totally get it if you wanna change partners for English, I won’t hold it against you at all,” he rambles out.

Junmyeon shakes his head and pulls his hands from the table to his lap, fidgeting in his seat. “I don’t mind still having you as my partner, that’s not what I’m worried about. It’s just that…” he trails off as he tries to search for words. “Well, how do I say this? I’m not really looking for a one-night stand, I’m sorry.”

Jongdae blinks and wonders if he heard it correctly. “Huh?” he mutters, dumbfounded.

“But uhm! It’s not that I don’t want you or anything, it’s not that at all,” Junmyeon hastily exclaims, and Jongdae watches as his face gets progressively redder and redder. “Actually, I kind of really really really like you but not in a friendly way, more in a ‘I really want to hold your hand when we’re together’ kind of way. So I don’t want to sleep with you once and then pretend nothing happened the next day, I’m not that kind of person, I can’t handle having you for one night only and then go back to being friends. I’m sorry.” 

Confused, Jongdae gapes as the other looks down dejectedly at the table, not even sparing a glance at his favorite cake. He doesn’t know what’s louder; the buzzing noise from his headache or his rapidly beating heart. He’s waiting for Baekhyun to barge into his room and wake him up because there’s just no way this is happening.

Moments pass but no Baekhyun or alarm clock or anything disturbs him from his sleep, nor is there any indication that he _is_ dreaming. So it’s real and Junmyeon just confessed to liking him back. But there’s still something wrong about his confession. 

“I don’t want a one night stand with you,” Jongdae blurts out, and Junmyeon looks up to meet his gaze. “Wait please don’t take that the wrong way. I don’t mean that as in I don’t want you back, because I do. I’ve liked you for way longer than you’d expect.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon mumbles, his eyes twinkling as his face visibly brightens up. “So, does that mean I can hold your hand now?” he asks shyly.

Jongdae doesn’t respond, just reaches out his hand and waits for the other to do the same and intertwine their fingers together. Finally, _finally_ , he’s able to hold Junmyeon’s boxy hand with his own bigger ones . A soft grin settles on both their faces, and Jongdae's distant headache is easily overpowered by the overflowing happiness he feels.

“Wanna skip this study session and come back over to my place instead? Sehun’s out with his friends, so let me help you cure your hangover,” Junmyeon suggests, giving him a coy smile.

Jongdae feels his heart do a strange flip in his chest. "Do you even have to ask?"

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


**Sehun** @oohsehun

so i help jongdae and jun get together by showing jun his thirst tweets

**Sehun** @oohsehun

and now suddenly i'm being locked out of my own apartment so they can get it together or sumthing

**Sehun** @oohsehun

i feel played

**Sehun** @oohsehun

@byunbh let me stay over at your place open up 

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @oohsehun

wtf no im with my gf 

**Sehun** @oohsehun

replying to @byunbh

oh then peace out i don't wanna see you hets making out in front of my face

**jun** @bunnymyeon

@oohsehun sorry sehunnie :( 

**Sehun** @oohsehun

replying to @bunnymyeon

it’s ok jun just have fun 

**jun** @bunnymyeon

replying to @oohsehun 

>.<

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

@byunbh care to explain why you didn’t tell me junmyeon knew about my account

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

i found out at mcdonalds and i knew you’d freak out so i did it to save you from yourself ok

**jongdae** @kimjongdino

replying to @byunbh

mmm okay valid thanks, i knew you cared about me <3

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

whatever go get your dick sucked 

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

replying to @kimjongdino

spill about any kinks he has i have a bet going on with minseok

**jun** @bunnymyeon

i am different from a mosquito!!!! if you hit me i wont stop biting :)

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

well….

**baekhyunnie** @byunbh

guess i owe minseok twenty bucks 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is what the prompter imagined the fic would turn out like, so I'm sorry if I didn't meet any expectations, but I hope you still enjoyed it! This is my first ever fic that I've finished and published and thus means so much to me. I still have a lot of growth to do, and there's a lot about this fic I wish I could've worked more on, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Just be a little nice please hihi I'm sensitive <3 Any other comment whether it's just key-smashing or crying is also extremely welcome, feel free to tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading mwah


End file.
